House's headmon début d'épisode à moi
by ladyfr
Summary: les previews de l'épisode à venir m'ont rendue folle et à force de décrypter les photos , j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette histoire...one shoot à priori peut être un 2ème chap..
1. Chapter 1

House's Head (mon épisode à moi…avant…)

Confortablement installé dans la semi pénombre ,élément indispensable que le club très privé offrait à ses clients en plus du confort des banquettes et des châssis féminins; House sirotait son premier scotch et dégustait du regard les charmes que dévoilait sans pudeur la jolie brune …pour son seul plaisir.

Contrairement à la réputation qu'il s'était volontairement forgé; House n'était pas accro au « lap- dance » mais il avait une heure à tirer avant son rendez vous et le regard bleu-vert de la jeune femme, sa ridicule jupette rouge assortie d'un mini top noir lui avaient brusquement rappelé une jeune étudiante enrôlée de force dans les pom -pom girls de l'université du Michigan à la suite d'un de leurs paris stupides…

La musique de fonds craignait…la bouche était trop grande, les yeux trop maquillés.

Il allait lui falloir beaucoup d'imagination pour ressentir ne serait ce qu'un tiraillement dans l'aine.

La solution était dans l'alcool mais il était venu en moto .Pas question de risquer la moindre griffure sur son précieux jouet en échange d'un aller simple vers un paradis trop artificiel.

Non il allait mater et plus tard il pourrait s'offrir son phantasme personnel et plus si possible dans le confort de sa chambre, en toute intimité.

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face se déhanchait langoureusement, elle caressait de ses petits doigts son corps , effleurant ses seins, son ventre, glissant toujours plus bas ; prête à ôter son string pour tenter d'amener un peu de vie dans le regard bleu acier qui la fixait.

Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais ce soir, « ça » ne marchait pas…elle ne suscitait aucun désir , pas un frémissement . Or elle avait besoin de ressentir l'envie des hommes ou des femmes qui la mataient pour aller jusqu'au bout de sa déchéance et continuer à vendre son corps avec un minimum d'élégance .

S'approchant hardiment de l'homme, elle posa ses fesses bombées sur la table et commença à faire glisser ses mains sur son visage, sur ses lèvres…Se saisissant de ses longs doigts, elle installa les mains de l'homme sur ses courbes, l'invitant d'un déhanchement provocateur à explorer ce corps qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas convoiter…

De son côté, elle continuait à tenter d' attiser le désir de l'homme en approchant ses caresses de son intimité.

House n'était pas un enfant de chœur ; son corps commençait à réagir aux sollicitations de la danseuse et il sentait la sueur perler son front.

- « Je savais que cet endroit vous plairait House,glauque , pervers et sans classe…votre vraie nature enfin révélée… »

- « Il en dit tout autant sur celle qui l'a choisi…vicieuse petite perverse…

Vous êtes en retard, j'allais partir… »

- « ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donniez quand je suis arrivée…

Se tournant vers la jeune femme désappointée par l'échange dont elle venait d'être le témoin involontaire, CB promena un doigt caressant sur le corps de la danseuse.

Puis elle engloutit sa main dans la poche du pantalon de House, frôlant volontairement sa virilité tendue et se saisit du billet qu'elle était convaincue d'y trouver.

Sans lâcher House du regard, elle fit jouer le billet entre ses doigts pour ensuite l'enfouir sans hésiter au creux du string de la danseuse.

Désireux de reprendre la main , House se leva brusquement. Passant près de la brune, il murmura « merci pour ce moment mais je dois y aller ».

Sans un regard pour CB, il se dirigea vers l'arrière salle , à la recherche d'air frais pour ranimer ses sens.

Il était en colère et troublé.

Troublé d'avoir ressenti un violent et primaire désir pour CB.

En colère parce qu'elle l'avait amené là où elle le souhaitait depuis leur premier affrontement; au-delà de sa loyauté envers Wilson , au dessus de sa lucidité et de son intelligence qui lui avait toujours dit qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une « bitch »…

Malgré son infirmité, House réussit à distancer Ambre et se retrouva dans la ruelle sordide où il avait garé sa moto.

Tant pis pour le rendez vous, tant pis pour ce qu'elle avait à dire; ce soir ils avaient tous les deux dépassés les bornes de leur petit jeu et ils devaient à Wilson de prendre de la distance.

Un instant Ambre sentit la panique la saisir.

Elle était allée trop loin, confiante en sa nature qu'elle savait si proche de celle de House.

Elle avait omis un détail d'importance: sa loyauté envers son ami était sincère.

Ambre comptait pourtant sur cette affection qui liait les deux hommes et elle mit de côté toute fierté pour supplier House.

- « S'il vous plait, ne partez pas.

- « Vous avez un nouveau tour dans la poche et vous ne pouvez pas attendre jusqu'à demain pour me l'apprendre. Non merci .J'ai eu mon quota d'insanité pour ce soir.

- « House…vous aviez raison.

- « J'ai toujours raison…euh à quel sujet?

- « Un salopard m' a refilé une hépatite…je vous ai dit que Wilson était mon premier « gentil »…Je le sais depuis peu…Je voulais que ce soit vous qui l'appreniez à Wilson mais je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez tout fait déraper avec votre histoire de syphilis…

Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à Wilson?

- « Je m'étais assuré que vous aviez des rapports protégés…Wilson n' a pas cinq ans…je suis pas sa mère…le reste vous appartenait Ambre…

- « House, je vais le quitter.

Je dois me soigner…et il est hors de question que je le lui dise…

Je sais qu'il m'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde comme vous êtes entrain de le faire.

- « Vous êtes ridicule…c'est quoi ce nouveau petit jeu? Déjà lassée du gentil garçon? Vous vous ennuyez?

Écoutez, je me porte volontaire pour vous distraire avec des jeux pervers, une partie à trois si vous arrivez à le convaincre mais …une chose une seule: je vous INTERDIS de le larguer, vous m'entendez?

House s'éloignait à nouveau et Ambre restait figée, glacée par le vent froid de la nuit et l'atmosphère glauque de cette ruelle.

Dans un état semi conscient, elle vit soudain un homme sortir de l'ombre, prêt à frapper …

Son cri d'effroi alerta House . Il ne put échapper cependant au violent coup asséné par l'homme sur sa tempe.

Écroulé sur le sol, incapable de dissiper la brume qui l'envahissait , il sentit des mains qui se saisissait de son porte feuille , des clefs de sa moto et de son portable…

Il comprit qu'Ambre se précipitait à son secours et voulut lui crier de fuir mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge…

Terrifié, il réalisa qu'un autre homme menaçait Ambre de son couteau pour la faire taire. Presque au ralenti, il vit l'homme bâillonner de sa main la bouche de la jeune femme .

Quand elle le mordit pour lui échapper, l'homme leva son poignard et la frappa au cœur.

House crut qu'il parviendrait à se relever mais il trébucha et son crâne vint heurter violemment le trottoir.

Le noir l'envahît.


	2. Chapter 2

Scène alternative début House's head

Texto reçu par House dans l'après midi du 12/05

- « Aidez moi, s'il vous plait. Besoin de vous. »

Réponse de House:

- « Rendez vous ce soir à 21h au club Tropica Hot …Venez « topless & commando » »

Soirée du 12/05 …20h58

La boite était à moitié vide mais la chaleur était déjà suffocante.

Des hommes éparpillés dans les salons privés dévoraient de leurs yeux exorbités de jeunes femmes blondes, brunes ou rousses affairées à se dénuder sur des musiques langoureuses .

Les tables cachaient aux yeux des passants les mains des hommes affairés eux aussi à se procurer un plaisir rapide et bon marché.

Pour toucher il fallait payer cash.

Pour décrocher la perle, une brunette au mini top blanc et jupette à carreaux rouges, il fallait avoir les moyens de House.

Mais des années de Reuben sans pickles économisés sur le dos de Wilson,lui permettaient de piocher dans sa réserve secrète intitulées « petits plaisir rares »: la meilleure marque de whisky, des cigares Cubiens ou cette « pute » qui lui rappelait étrangement l'étudiante Cuddy, alors mélange d'innocence et de sensualité.

House ne venait au Tropica que pour la version « hard « de Cuddles. Elle l'aidait à compenser avec sa frustration et à résister à l'envie grandissante qu'il avait de faire ployer de plaisir dans son lit la doyenne du P/P.

Très peu de femmes fréquentaient ce club;les lesbiennes ayant leur propres cavernes et c'était donc une valeur ajoutée que de pouvoir humilier un peu plus CB tout en répondant à son appel.

Il flairait le piège à cent mètres mais pour Wilson il avait décidé de tenter le coup.

Amber naviguait entre les tables.

Elle n'était pas vraiment mal à l'aise mais cette vulgarité la mettait en colère.

Contre ces hommes qui payaient des femmes comme on s'achète une bière…

Contre ces femmes qui n'avaient pas ,selon elle ,comme elle, suffisamment lutté pour atteindre un job moins avilissant.

House avait tort de penser qu'il parviendrait à l'humilier ce soir.

Elle se sentait plutôt fière du chemin accompli et sa relation avec Wilson était le dernier mais le plus BEL échelon de l'ascension de CB…

House ne parvenait pas à se détendre . Cuddles se tortillait gentiment mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à lâcher prise.

Il aperçut Cb qui s'approchait de lui, sa démarche élancée et la tête haute malgré les circonstances…

La voix rauque et un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, il renvoya Cuddles, déçue et boudeuse. Il lui fit alors signe de s'approcher et l'embrassa sur les lèvres tout en lui glissant un généreux pourboire entre les seins.

Une légère claque sur les fesses, et elle avait enfin disparu.

- « La petite sœur de Cuddy fait dans le « lap-dance »?

- « La ferme CB…et quand je dis la ferme c'est valable pour les années à venir jusqu'à ma mort.

Vous n'avez rien vu. Vous n'en parlez à personne y compris Wilson ».

- « Dommage…Mais j'imagine que je ne suis pas en position de marchander…

- « pas vraiment non.

Alors vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition et vous êtes prête à l'accepter?

- « Vous me garantissez ce poste à la tête du service de radiologie ?

- « Londres , un aller sans retour, le meilleur hôpital…celui de mon amie the Queen.

Pas d'autre condition que votre silence éternel…plus de lien avec Wilson. Aucun. Jamais. Pas une explication. Vous disparaissez.

- « Vous n'êtes qu'un sale bâtard égoïste , un con malheureux qui ne supporte pas de voir le bonheur des autres.

- « Et vous , vous êtes une garce. Prête à abandonner « l'amour de votre vie » pour apaiser votre soif de réussite et de pouvoir. Vous ne le méritez pas plus comme amant que je ne le mérite en tant qu'ami.

Deal?

House observa le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était tendue, pâle. Elle semblait souffrir. A la fois physiquement et moralement.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, House commença à douter de son raisonnement.

Il allait parler mais elle répondit d'une voix sourde et étrangère « deal »…

Puis elle s'éloigna en courant vers l'arrière salle du club où se trouvait une sortie plus rapide et plus discrète.

House aurait du mal à se faufiler entre les tables, elle serait loin avant qu'il la rejoigne.

Elle avait vu le questionnement dans son regard.

Il avait entraperçu les contusions bleuâtres sur son poignet.

Personne ne devait savoir.

Elle allait disparaître.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap2

House: « Pourquoi j'ai pris le bus?

Wilson: « parce que tu étais encore saoul… »

House: « je vois quelque un…Il est mourant….et c'était avant l'accident de bus…

Wilson: « House les toxines sont entrain d'envahir ton cerveau …tu dois passer une IRM…tu as été entouré par une cinquantaine de personnes victimes d'un accident…tu subis un choc post traumatique….arrête ce délire et fais toi soigner…avant que ton cerveau soit réduit en bouillie et que tu ne sois plus que l'ombre du grand chef du département Diagnostic…

House: « où est ma canne? Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas retrouvée?

Où est ….Amber?

Wilson (condescendant): « Cela t'aiderait si je lance un avis de recherche pour ta cane?

A mon avis les secouristes avaient autre chose à sauver de plus important que les débris de ta métaphore mais si en contrepartie tu acceptes d'arrêter de gober de la Vicodine toutes les quatre secondes et de te faire soigner correctement…je suis prêt à payer moi-même la récompense.

House : « Où est Amber? tu ne m'as répondu…

Wilson: « Depuis quand ce n'est plus CB pour toi?

Ok…hier soir elle avait une garde supplémentaire…de mon côté j'ai été appelé en urgence en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'un idiot qui ne prend jamais les transports en commun a eu la bonne idée de prendre le seul bus qui se soit crashé en vingt ans…

A mon avis, une nouvelle fois, Amber doit être entrain de se prélasser sur notre nouveau matelas…pestant contre toi qui la prive une nouvelle fois de Ma personne sur Son temps !!

House (inquiet ): « Appelle là…vois si elle répond.

Je vois quelque un …il ou elle est en danger de mort…c'était avant le crash…tout est dans ma tête …rien ne sort »….

Chap3

House se trouve aux urgences avec son équipe…Il est entrain de plonger dans un tas de vêtement pour tenter de réveiller sa mémoire olfactive.

13 le regarde à la fois moqueuse et médusée, avec House on n'est sur de rien…il est capable de lire dans les odeurs comme les anciens dans les entrailles des oies sacrées…

Wilson surgit de nulle part…une bombe.

Il se précipite sur House et lui décroche un direct du gauche.

Kutner a juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se fracasse une nouvelle fois le crâne sur le sol de l'hôpital…

Wilson: « Tu couches avec ELLE! Espèce de bâtard tu lui donnais rendez vous et tu couchais avec elle derrière mon dos?

House (sonné mais goguenard): « j'imagine que tu parles de CB…la belle affaire…je parierai que tout P/P lui est passé dessus à la simple vue des MST pour lesquelles elle a reçu des traitements ces six derniers mois

Wilson: « Tu n'es qu'un pourri…je croyais que tu avais perdu la mémoire?

House: « des quatre heures qui ont précédé l'accident pas toute ma misérable vie hélas!

Cela m'aurait au moins permis de ne pas réaliser que mon seul ami pense que je peux lui faire un bâtard dans le dos…

Wilson (froid): « les secours ont retrouvé ton portable.

Ils ont consulté les derniers messages.

Le dernier est adressé à Ma petite amie. Et tu lui donnes rendez vous dans un Bordel….

House s'effondre à nouveau sur le sol; livide « placez moi dans le caisson…je dois me souvenir…Wilson, il faut la retrouver…elle va mourir


	4. Chapter 4

Chap4

NB/Je suis nulle en médecine et les termes employés vont donc être totalement inadaptés .Je laisse la technicité aux vrais auteurs géniaux de la série et continue mon petit délire pré épisode final…

Cuddy: « Wilson, tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ça…L'IRM a montré qu'il soufrait de lésions de niveau 4...la matière va finir par se répandre et les dégâts seront irréversibles…House doit être opéré dans l'heure qui vient ou il sera pour le reste de ses jours un légume…

Wilson: « Cuddy …il…est la clef…Amber a disparu…il sait où elle est.. Amber est sans doute en danger de mort à cause d'un de ces tours que son esprit malade a forgé…

Son cerveau est foutu? Tant mieux CUDDY…

J'en ai soupé des plats tordus qu'il nous a servi ces 8 dernières années…

Pour moi il est aussi mort que mon frère disparu il y a vingt ans….2 égoïstes qui ont creusé leur tombe.

Je bougerai plus le petit doigt pour House.

Si le plonger dans un caisson rempli d'eau glacé peut lui rendre la mémoire et aider à retrouver Amber…je l'y placerai moi-même…

House est déjà mort…pour moi. »

Cuddy (effarée): « Wilson, tu es sous le choc…

Imagine un instant que ce ne soit pas Amber que House doive sauver…

Et si sa disparition n'avait rien à voir avec House…

Et même s'il t'a caché des choses, imagine que ce soit pour te protéger, toi…

Tu vas sacrifier sa vie parce que tu es jaloux?

James, tu es celui qu'il a choisi pour prendre les décisions médicales d'urgence le concernant. Si Cameron était là, elle dirait que tu n'es pas objectif et que tu dois déléguer à quelqu'un d'autre cette responsabilité.

House doit être opéré en urgence.

Tu es le seul en capacité de le sauver…

Wilson s'éloigne, hagard: « il est dèja dans le caisson, Cuddy, si dans vingt minutes cette expérience désastreuse n' a rien donné, je signerai l'autorisation d'opérer.

Cuddy (désespérée) : « dans vingt minutes, il avoisinera peut être le QI d'un primate… »


	5. Chapter 5

Chap5 « Dans la tête de CB »

Le sol était glacé et l'odeur fétide…La nausée avait ramené Amber à la vie mais elle aurait préféré demeurer inconsciente.

Son corps avait été roué de coups et elle en ressentait encore chaque impact.

Les premiers ,reçus deux semaines auparavant après que Nikos l'ait retrouvée par hasard au détour d'une rue.

Amber avait eu tort de relâcher la garde mais le temps avait passé et avec James dans sa vie ,elle se sentait invulnérable.

Pourtant elle savait depuis son enfance qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ces gens à qui l'on accorde le droit au bien-être .

Son ancien compagnon avait rapidement découvert l'existence de Wilson et avait commencé à la harceler, menaçant de s'en prendre à l'oncologue.

Amber savait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Leur passé était le passé. Mais Nikos était profondément déséquilibré.

Alors qu' ils vivaient encore ensemble, il avait un matin décidé de ne plus prendre son traitement .

La vie avec lui, de légère et pétillante ; était devenue un enfer de violence et de brimades au quotidien.

Elle l'avait quitté. Des amis l'avaient aidée à disparaître et elle avait refait sa vie ici à Princeton.

D'abord comme esclave consentante dans l'équipe de House puis comme compagne de Wilson…Les deux étaient profondément liés et sans la chance que lui avait accordée House, jamais elle n'aurait pu approcher d'aussi près le bonheur.

Six mois de félicité…puis tout était redevenu cauchemardesque.

Amber regrettait de ne pas avoir eu l'humilité de se confier à House. Elle l'avait senti prêt à l'écouter, quelque chose l'avait alerté.

Mais elle avait choisi de fuir.

Amber avait rencontré son destin dans cette ruelle sordide où Nikos l'attendait embusqué.

Il l'avait traité de « bitch » ….comme House.

Puis il l'avait traînée par terre et l'avait rouée de coups.

House était arrivé trop tard.

Il avait hurlé sur son agresseur, avait tenté de lui fracasser le crâne avec sa canne mais sa jambe l'avait lâché.

Nikos avait assommé House et ce dernier avant de sombrer , n'avait pu être que le témoin de la furie décuplée de l'homme sur sa victime.

Quand House avait repris conscience , la rue était déserte et silencieuse.

Il ne l'avait pas vue , gisant au milieu des immondices.

House s'était relevé et avait quitté la ruelle d'un pas chancelant.

Il l'avait abandonnée.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6 Dans la tête de House

House avait toujours su que mourir , c'était l'enfer.

Le plus dur était le passage. Ensuite, le néant.

Il l'avait ressenti très jeune quand son père s'acharnait à l'humilier, à le casser pour en faire un homme.

Les coups, les bains glacés, les nuits sous la pluie avaient été son dressage.

Il avait serré les dents. Il avait résisté. Il n'avait jamais plié.

Une fois adulte; libéré du joug paternel, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais retomber sous la dépendance de quiconque ou de quoi que ce soit…pas même de l'amour.

Il avait fui le Michigan pour cela. Cuddy était trop belle, trop fraîche, trop passionnée.

Il avait senti une fêlure autour de son cœur de glace et s'était éclipsé.

Des années plus tard, Stacy avait été sa nouvelle et dernière erreur.

IL aimait le sexe avec elle, son élégance; la futilité du monde qui l'environnait.

Il croyait les risques limités et avait même failli l'épouser.

Son amour pour elle était à la fois sincère et superficiel.

Elle l'avait trahi, elle aussi.

Il n'était pas aussi solide qu'il l'espérait

et depuis la mort était devenue sa compagne …

L'idée de la mort, le risque de la mort.

A chaque fois de visages l'avaient raccrochés in extremis.

Cuddy…Wilson…

Cette fois, il avait perdu Wilson et il avait perdu sa vie.

Personne d'autre que lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à perpétrer un tel gâchis.

Il avait attiré CB dans un piège; il s'en souvenait à présent.

Il n'était pas l'homme qui lui avait asséné les coups mais sans lui, jamais elle ne se serait perdue dans un lieu aussi immonde.

Son cerveau bouillait, ses facultés étaient entrain de se liquéfier tandis que son corps se figeait dans la glace.

En fait cette expérience s'avérait totalement inutile.

Ils savaient où chercher à présent et qui…

Wilson ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir mis en péril la vie de la femme qu'il aimait.

Lui ,House avait retrouvé la mémoire mais il avait décidé de faire le grand saut…

Il allait plonger dans le néant cette fois et personne ne pourrait le persuader d'en revenir.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Ce devait être un « one shoot »…je me suis un peu laissée aller à mon délire…si vous passez par mon histoire, laissez moi un petit message SVP..R&R MERCI….

Chap7

Les mains de Lisa….

Wilson était allongé auprès d'Amber sur un lit d'une chambre d'hôpital.

Il l'encerclait de ses bras avec toute la tendresse de son cœur mais son regard était perdu dans le vide.

Il avait trahi House.

Il avait voulu sa mort . Il avait voulu réduire au néant son arrogance et son inhumanité.

Il n'y avait pas cru très longtemps en définitive.

Finalement, il s'était caché derrière sa prétendue colère quand Cuddy lui avait demandé de choisir. L'opération ou le caisson.

La vie de House ou la vie d'Amber.

C'était aussi ridiculement simple.

Et il n'avait pas réussi à trancher.

Son indécision avait permis de retrouver Amber.

Les lésions du système cérébral de House seraient peut être irréversibles.

Il était en état de choc physique et psychologique.

Conscient ,éveillé mais parti sur une autre rive.

Wilson n'osait pas quitter Amber.

Pour la première fois, il avait encore plus peur de se rendre au chevet de son ami.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les mains de Lisa, douces et tendres, enveloppaient la main de House.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

Elle voulait qu'il la regarde.

Qu'il cesse de fixer ce point imaginaire sur le mur et qu'il ose affronter ses yeux.

Alors il verrait…

Toute la tendresse du monde, de son monde. L'amour qu'elle lui cachait obstinément. Le respect et l'admiration pour l'homme qu'il était devenu, qu'il s'obstinait à détester et à vouloir détruire.

S'il voulait bien revenir vers elle, vers eux…alors il saurait….

LE 12/05/05 22H


End file.
